


Time After Time

by Salazar101



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is, against all odds, the remains of time magic within the Redcliffe Chantry.  While trying to figure out how to neutralize, or at least remove it, Iron Bull and Dorian Pavus run afoul of it.  The time and place they end up is a mystery to Dorian, not so much to Iron Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first place prize for falsechaos and HOOOO BOY did I have a BLAST writing it. This contains pictures by awesome artist friends [CiciLuna](http://ciciluna.tumblr.com/) AND [Tab!](http://skinprism.tumblr.com/) Please visit them and tell them how awesome they are

Dorian kneeled, ignoring the hard stone under his knees and the damp that soaked into his pants. It had been close to a year since he'd been in Redcliffe's Chantry, a year since traveling to that terrible future, a year into preventing it. However something had remained behind, tiny and unnoticed by everyone; but Dorian had felt the tug of the fade, the strange warping like fingers against the back of his neck.

“Whatcha lookin' at?” Iron Bull rumbled from somewhere behind him. His familiar shuffling gate, the one he used when he wasn't trying to sneak up on someone, was comforting even as cold sweat dripped down Dorian's temples.

“There appears-” Dorian had to clear his throat as his voice cracked, “there appears to be a...piece of time magic remaining in this place.”

It floated a foot off the ground, the stones around it damp because once upon a time, or perhaps in the future, they would be soaked with water. It looked like no more than an orb, so small Dorian could hide it in his clenched fist. Though it was silent, the effect it had on the fade made Dorian's ears ring. How had no one else found this thing, even if it was tucked in the very back of the Chantry. Or maybe they had found it. Maybe it had already claimed a few victims.

Iron Bull was standing right behind him now, a heavy hand falling on his shoulder, “Shit, _Kadan_. What the fuck?”

Dorian let out a small bark of laughter, what the fuck _indeed_. “I have to take it from here, contain it; find some way to destroy it.

“You can't just snap your fingers and make it disappear?” asked Bull.

“No,” said Dorian testily, “this is highly theoretical magic that-”

A loud hum.

“Did you hear that?” Dorian whispered.

“Shit we gotta get out of here-” the hand on his shoulder clenched and Dorian felt himself get hauled to his feet—but it wasn't quick enough. The little orb throbbed and Dorian felt it make a connection with him, _feed_ off of him. Then both of them were swallowed as the orb expanded like an exploding star, and Dorian tumbled into darkness with Iron Bull's arms wrapped protectively around him, his face pressed into Dorian's hair.

The first thing Dorian noticed was the weight of the air. He took a deep breath, the humidity like a wet blanket over his mouth and chest. It felt comforting, like home. Tevinter wasn't _this_ humid, but it could get close some sweltering summer days. Next, the rustling of leaves and the moss, sticks, and dirt under his back. He was in a forest? Not with this heat and humidity. A jungle then.

“ _Fasta vass_...” Dorian blearily opened his eyes, trying to figure out why he was laying on a jungle floor.

“Dorian?”

He started, sitting up with a sharp hiss of pain to see Bull crouching against the trunk of a massive tree, hands folded between his knees as he eyed Dorian critically. The Chantry, the time magic! Dorian sucked in a breath as his mind caught up with him at last, “Where...when...are we?” Dorian asked hurriedly, head spinning as he tried to stand too quickly, so instead he sat back down with a pained grunt.

“When? Dunno,” said Bull, he sounded unworried but there was clear strain around his eye and his lips were thin, “though I have some idea. Where we are? That's easy, this-” he indicated the jungle all around them, “-is unmistakably Seheron.”

“Seheron? How the fuck did we end up on this shitty island?” Dorian demanded, heart pounding in the vicinity of his throat. Were they before...or after the fighting? He didn't hear anything right now but the swaying of the leaves.

“How should I know, you're the mage,” said Iron Bull sharply, hands clenching into fists.

Dorian sucked in a small breath, shocked at Bull's tone. “Ah...” he crawled over the forest floor to kneel between Bull's legs, reaching up to gently grasp his fists, coaxing them open to rub his thumbs into the palms. “Forgive me, _Amatus_ . I _am_ the mage. Are you scared?”

Iron Bull let out a short breath through his nose, eye slipping shut, “A little.” he grunted.

“What do you remember?” Dorian asked softly. “About your time here?”

“Too much,” said Bull, cutting each word off and then falling silent.

“I'll get us home,” Dorian promised, wishing he was able to exude that protective air Bull was so good at, to soothe his nerves and take the fear out of his eye. He lifted one of Bull's hands and kissed his knuckles, relieved to see his lips curl into a small smile. That was something.

With Iron Bull relaxing a little, Dorian took stock of himself. He was uninjured, but a little sore. That was to be expected. Next he tried to draw on his mana to test his stores and found them...empty. Dorian squeezed his eyes shut and tried again, only to dry heave at the attempt. Magic—gone. Yet something lingered in his chest, a ripple in the fade that tugged gently at him like the ocean tide rushing around his ankles. It was the time magic, his connection to their present. If he could feed it perhaps-

“Dorian?” Bull asked.

“Forgive me,” Dorian breathed, resting his forehead against Bull's thigh, “I think... I have an idea but... I need a lyrium potion to restore my mana, or we need to wait long enough for it to recharge on its own.

“The storms here are ruthless,” said Bull, looking up as if he could see through the thick canopy, “but if we find shelter I think we'll-”

A branch snapped and Bull shot to his feet, grabbing Dorian and hauling him behind him so his back was against the trunk as his face against Bull's back, effectively blinding him to what was going on. At first Dorian thought Bull was just overreacting, but then he heard a deep voice a _familiar_ voice barking out an order in Qunlat.

Iron Bull replied, and all signs of the tired, worried man he'd been before were gone. Dorian could feel his muscles tense as he straightened to his full height, how his shoulders stopped slouching and he could just barely see the way Bull's chin jut out. This was a commander now.

More Qunlat, rapid and accusatory. Dorian got the feeling they might die here if everything wasn't done just right. Iron Bull barked out a series of words and the others, who had been muttering to themselves, went silent. Hesitant, suspicious reply. Iron Bull growled out a response and Dorian finally heard a word he recognized “Saarebas” before he was grabbed and pulled out to stand just before Iron Bull.

Only shock kept him from yelling. Standing before him, with four Qunari warriors flanking him, was The Iron Bull. No, not Bull as he stood behind Dorian. Bull as he _was_. Hissrad. Two eyes, less lines, a body hewn from stone, not an ounce of fat on him. This was Bull before he indulged in sweets and drink, before he'd met Krem. Dorian stuttered and Bull shook him slightly until he snapped his mouth shut.

How did Hissrad not recognize this man as himself? Their faces were so similar, one just older than the other. Hissrad was clean shaven, but still bald. He even had a few matching scars, though Dorian realized Bull had so many scars that the landscape had changed just enough not to be identical. The horns though, the _horns_ , Dorian had never seen a Qunari with horns like Bull's! Hissrad even had this odd look in his eyes as he watched them, gaze lingering above Dorian as if he couldn't figure out what he was seeing.

Then it hit him, Hissrad thought he was meeting his sire. Iron Bull looked old enough, was currently old enough, to have sired his younger self. Hissrad would not have the imagination to assume he was running into time travelers, so he just assumed Iron Bull had provided the seed which had fathered him. Dorian did not think this would mean much should there be a fight.

In his shocked musing, Dorian had lost track of the conversation, not that he could understand it anyway. Whatever Iron Bull was saying, it was getting the warriors to relax and lower their weapons. Even Hissrad was starting to nod, a sharp, short motion that spoke of an economy of movement.

Finally, Trade: “Saarebas,” Iron Bull rumbled, “it is good they found us. We are being invited to their camp for the night.”

“Th-thank you,” said Dorian, trying to step into a conversation he hadn't been having.

“He speaks no Qunlat at all?” Hissrad rumbled, cocking his head at Dorian.

Iron Bull laughed fondly, “No, this is a new Saarebas, but a very good one. He came to us willingly, but he speaks no Qunlat. Please speak Trade around him if you can. I trust him, as much as you can trust as Saarebas.”

Dorian just barely stopped himself from bristling at that.

“You must, Arvaarad,” said Hissrad, eyeing the two of them as he waved for them to follow him, “for you have no collar or control rod.”

“Lost,” Iron Bull said mournfully, one hand clamped around Dorian's arm as they walked through the jungle, “but as you can see he is very docile. He begged to join the Qun, and he has done all I ask...and more.”

Hissrad hummed, but whatever he thought of this statement he kept to himself.

Dorian was breathing harder and harder as they walked, legs starting to shake with exhaustion. He was in good shape, but he wasn't made to bat vines out of his face, tripping over roots, and all the way Bull's hand on his arm like a vice. “Almost,” Bull murmured as Dorian wheezed loudly.

Finally Dorian noticed signs of a camp, hidden among the trees. It was here the warriors broke off, Hissrad waving them away and leading Bull and Dorian on. “There are no extra tents,” he said, “so you will be sleeping in mine.”

“For safety reasons as well,” Bull nodded as if in agreement.

“Yes,” Hissrad paused, giving Iron Bull a critical look, “for that reason as well. You may know the passwords and all the right information but we were still not assigned to receive you. If your story checks out with the Tamassrans then you will probably be assigned to our unit. Then you will receive your own tent.”

Dorian sincerely hoped he could get them to the present before any checking was done with the Tamassrans. Iron Bull nodded, “Yes, if Saarebas and I are still here we would be glad.”

“Where would you go?” asked Hissrad sharply, holding open the flap to a large canvas tent so they could duck inside. Iron Bull said something in Qunlat and Hissrad's shoulders relaxed a little. “Of course,” he said.

The inside of the tent was mostly bare, but it was clean and well cared for. There was a massive cot pressed up against the back, a writing desk tall enough that someone could stand to use, and one chair. Hissrad sat on the edge of the cot, Iron Bull took the chair, and Dorian was left standing exhausted and awkward at his side. He was so tired he was tempted to fall to his knees at Bull's feet. Before he could make that humiliating choice, Bull's arm wrapped around his waist as he was pulled onto his lap.

Hissrad's eyebrows climbed high up onto his forehead at the sight and Dorian flushed, squirming as one of Bull's hands rested casually on his inner thigh. “You are very _close_ to your Saarebas,” said Hissrad, that familiar penetrating gaze on Dorian's face. It was surreal to know he had two Iron Bull's in this tent, the only thing keeping him sane was telling himself that Hissrad was another man, not the same as the Bull. In many ways that was true, but in others...

“Oh yes,” Bull rumbled, and his voice was playful now, “he does not _just_ beg for the Qun. He responds well to rewards from his Arvaarad.”

“Never with the control rod?” asked Hissrad sternly. Ah, there was a little hint of the man he was now, concerned even for the choices of a Saarebas.

“Never,” said Bull curtly.

Wanting to prove Iron Bull's words...to himself? Dorian gently slid the hand on his thigh to his crotch, whimpering as Iron Bull started to gently palm him in response. Hissrad's gaze, dark with lust and looking alien with two sharp eyes, sent heat pooling in Dorian's belly. He needed to make it until morning, but nothing said he had to wait in boring and suspicious silence. He had been handed a very rare opportunity, to be fucked by two Iron Bull's, two massive men with shoulder-width horns and kind hands.

“You want to touch him?” Bull rumbled against the shell of Dorian's ear, hand rubbing and squeezing his half-hard cock through his pants.

Dorian nodded rapidly, eyes following the hard planes of muscle that corded all over Hissrad's young body. _Fasta vass_ how old was he? Eighteen? Nineteen? Surely not a stones throw from twenty. Dorian swallowed hard, feeling dirty as Iron Bull gently slid him off his lap and onto the floor- “No,” Hissrad interrupted, standing up and towering over Dorian where he kneeled between Bull's spread thighs. “He is comfortable in your lap, leave him there.”

Iron Bull laughed, helping Dorian back up, having him sit with his legs spread wide around Bull's thighs, that hand back against his crotch to knead and rub teasingly. Hissrad stepped up, a hand not quite as calloused, but still quite rough, brushed through his hair. He still had his two fingers. Dorian parted his lips as he watched Hissrad's free hand pushed down his pants, freeing the fat cock Dorian would recognize anywhere.

“You want to suck me, Saarebas?” Hissrad asked, and the question didn't seem rhetorical.

Dorian nodded eagerly, tongue running along his bottom lip as he got a crooked smile in response. _Vehendis_ he was going to have some very weird trips to the fade after this. Hissrad stepped in, the hand in Dorian's hair curling to guide him forward. This was something he could do in his sleep, Dorian probably loved sucking Bull's cock more than he enjoyed being sucked himself. The power dynamic in their relationship meant Bull took control in the bedroom, but when his lips were wrapped around this fat cock he felt like he held all the power in the world.

[(CiciLuna)](http://ciciluna.tumblr.com)

“ _Vashedan_!” Hissrad breathed, his hips jerking, “This one has had practice!”

“You bet he has,” Iron Bull growled, and Dorian practically glowed to hear the pride in his voice, “can't keep my Saarebas _off_ my cock. Go on, fuck his mouth, he'll take you to the root.”

Hissrad made a sound of disbelief but Dorian looked up at him from under his lashes, hands hesitantly coming up to grasp his hips and give them a small tug. _Please_. Hissrad muttered something in Qunlat and Bull chuckled. When this was over Dorian was going to demand lessons, he didn't like being out of the loop. As Hissrad's hips, thick with muscle under Dorian's hands, started to move he relaxed his throat and opened his mouth until his jaw ached sweetly. He'd done this so many times before, and this cock was no different to the one rubbing up against his ass.

Once Hissrad had determined Dorian wouldn't choke or get hurt, his slow careful thrusts turned rough. Dorian moaned sloppily, drool dripping down his chin and cheeks. He didn't have to think like this, head spinning with lust and a shortness of breath. Iron Bull's hand was still squeezing his cock through his pants, breath hot against the back of his neck.

“Ah- ah- _p-parshaara_!” Hissrad gasped, pulling back until his cock popped free from Dorian's mouth, a thick line of saliva still connecting them until Dorian greedily licked his lips. Hissrad tasted of gunpowder and sweat, and under that the familiar delicious musk that was uniquely Iron Bull. Bull could have fucked his mouth far longer than that, Dorian smirked to know as a young man he was but a mere mortal before a talented tongue.

“Good call,” Bull growled, squeezing Dorian's cock so hard he squirmed and squealed with pain, one hand coming down to clasp Bull's wrist, though not to pull him away. The ache just made him harder. When the pressure released he collapsed against Bull's chest, turning his head to pant wetly against his collarbone. “We don't want you coming outside of his greedy ass. Even one Qunari cock hardly satisfies him... maybe two would be better?”

Dorian gave a full body shiver as Hissrad swore again, though he sounded in awe. “Undress him and let us take this to my cot.”

Hissrad leaned against the writing desk to take off his boots and pants, while Iron Bull carried Dorian to the cot and gently lay him down. “You doing alright, _Kadan_?” Bull whispered against his ear, under the guise of nibbling the shell.

“Oh yes,” Dorian moaned, hands fumbling over the buckles of his various belts. His fingers felt sluggish and unresponsive, so much so that Bull laughed and bat them away to undress Dorian himself. Each article was pulled off and folded carefully on the floor of the tent until Dorian lay naked and spread out over the coarse canvas of the cot.

“Beautiful,” Hissrad grunted, walking forward completely naked with his cock rock hard between his muscled thighs. “Still amazing you have a 'Vint Saarebas, and one so well behaved.”

“Yes, well, he is eager to please,” said Bull fondly, unhooking his harness.

It took a little longer for Bull to get naked, he had to sit down to unhook his brace, waving Dorian off when he sat up to help. Hissrad whistled at the size of the knotted scar tissue that traveled jaggedly from Bull's knee down his calf. “What gave you that?” he asked, looking impressed.

“Some things are better left a mystery,” said Bull cryptically, setting the brace beside the rest of their clothing. Dorian was proud of how intelligent and quick to the draw Iron Bull was. His _amatus_ knew better than to share a story that might one day tip his younger self off.

“B-” Dorian caught himself quickly, “Arvaarad,” he whined, holding his arms out so Bull would slide into them.

“Heh, eager,” Bull laughed, crawling over Dorian to give him a teasingly shallow kiss. “Where is your oil?” Bull asked, but Dorian saw the way his eye darted to a little box sitting on the writing desk. Hissrad didn't notice it as his back was already turned to fetch it. Dorian hauled him down into another kiss, legs wrapping around his hips so he could arch up and rub their hard cocks together with a shameless groan.

Dorian mewled as Bull pulled away when Hissrad returned. “You want to eat out his pretty little hole?” Bull rumbled, taking the oil and setting it aside for the moment.

“Yes,” said Hissrad, giving Dorian a leer that looked weirdly off-balanced with two eyes instead of only one.

Iron Bull lay out on his back, encouraging Dorian to lay over top of him, their lips meeting in a kiss as Bull's two big hands grabbed him by the ass and spread him wide. Dorian whimpered, squirming as he was exposed to Hissrad's stare, puckered hole clenching in anticipation for what was to come. Hot breath first, followed by a warm, wet tongue then the scraping of teeth. Dorian yelped, lurching against Bull and dragging his cock against his belly.

“ _Kost_ ,” said Hissrad softly, his hands stroking up and down Dorian's back as he kissed one of his cheeks, just below Bull's hands. Dorian settled with a stuttering breath, burying his face against Bull's neck as that tongue returned, lapping against him until he relaxed enough for it to burrow into him. Iron Bull had eaten him out many times before, but Hissrad did it with a ferocity that Bull had tempered in his older age. Hissrad was a great deal more impatient about getting what he wanted, and Dorian wailed as a thick finger joined the long tongue, curling to rub and tease his prostate.

“You like that, Saarebas?” Bull growled, hands squeezing his cheeks hard enough to leave bruises. “Would a tongue and finger sate you?”

“N-No,” Dorian groaned, fingers digging into Bull's shoulders as Hissrad's tongue slurped noisily at his asshole.

“Hear that, Hissrad? My Saarebas needs more.” Iron Bull released Dorian's ass to grab up the oil, popping out the little cork with his teeth and spitting it across the tent. Now another finger joined Hissrad's, stretching him wider. Dorian had been to an orgy before, he'd had more than one man work open his ass—but those had been human fingers, small and unimpressive beside the sheer girth and length of a full-grown Qunari's.

The Iron Bull knew exactly how quickly Dorian could be prepared, how one finger could quickly turn to two and then three, his asshole aching sweetly at the stretch. However that was when they were alone, now that Hissrad was there Dorian found the pace unpredictable. From two fingers to three and then four, a hot tongue slurping where he was gaping wide and Hissrad's free hand slipping between Dorian's spread legs to squeeze his balls.

It was almost too much all at once. “P-please!” he stuttered, voice muffled against Bull's skin.

“Please _what_ , Saarebas?” Bull growled, fingers crooking to press against Dorian's prostate.

“Ahh!” Dorian didn't trust himself to call Iron Bull Arvaarad when his brain felt so scrambled, so he said instead: “Sir I want...I need... more! Stop teasing me!”

“You are a greedy Saarebas,” Hissrad growled, but he sounded more playful than actually offended.

“He is,” Bull agreed, eye dark with more than lust as he grinned at Dorian, “but it is not his fault. I do spoil him.”

“You think he should get what he wants?” asked Hissrad, slowly pulling his fingers free until Dorian was just left with three of Bull's fingers stuffed in his ass. He felt sloppy and used, and still craved more. As big as their fingers were, their cocks would be far bigger.

“I think he has been good enough, yes,” Bull rumbled, fingers pulling out of Dorian's ass to leave to him clenching around thin air with a whine. “Sit on my cock, Saarebas.”

“Yes sir,” Dorian breathed, pushing himself up on shaky arms to reach back and grip Bull's cock, giving it a long stroke before he lined himself up and sank down with a loud moan. His ass dripped with oil, Bull's cock making wet, sloppy sounds as Dorian started to roll his hips so he sank down inch by glorious inch.

Hissrad's fingers, with a fresh coat of oil, were rubbing around his stretched asshole, teasing and pushing until one managed to wriggle in alongside Bull's cock. “ _V-vishante kaffas_!” Dorian swore, shuddering to a halt inches away from the base of Bull's cock. He felt frozen, overwhelmed with pleasure. Hissrad let out a soothing sound even as Bull reached up to cup the side of his face, forcing their eyes to meet.

“Relax,” said Bull gently, thumb brushing lovingly along Dorian's cheek, “come down here, Saarebas, kiss me.”

Dorian's breath hitched as he slowly lowered himself down further, Iron Bull's cock pushing into his asshole as he let himself melt into Bull's arms, their lips meeting in a wet, sloppy kiss. Usually Iron Bull would be slapping his hips up into Dorian by now, fucking him hard and fast, but instead he was still as Hissrad's fingers worked Dorian open further than he'd ever been before. The only indication that Bull was as effected as Dorian was the occasional release of breath against his lips.

“Ready, Saarebas?” Hissrad growled behind him, he had three fingers stuffed inside Dorian's asshole alongside Bull's fat cock.

“Please,” Dorian practically sobbed, “please _please_!”

“So polite,” Bull teased, fingers stroking through Dorian's hair as Hissrad mounted him, sweaty chest pressed against Dorian's back as his warm tongue and sharp teeth worried at the back of his neck. His enormous cock, identical to Bull's in every way, started to push into him. Dorian wailed, hunching against Bull's chest as pleasure and pain fought for dominance, ass protesting the stretch even as the rest of Dorian screamed for it.

“Easy, _kost_ , _kost_ ,” Hissrad murmured against Dorian's ear, “you want me to stop?”

“N-no!” Dorian stuttered, sweat dripping down his face and over Bull's skin. The air was already hot and humid, but now he was sandwiched between two massive Qunari. The _same_ massive Qunari, and one he used as a personal bed warmer in the frigid South.

It seemed to take forever for Hissrad's heavy balls to press against Dorian's ass, now filled to bursting with cock. All three of them were breathing hard; Dorian lovingly suckled at Bull's neck, tasting the salt of the sweat that beaded on his grey skin. Hissrad and Bull were still, Dorian realized they were waiting for him to say it was okay to move.

“Go,” he whimpered against Bull's neck. His cock had gone a little soft while Hissrad was pushing into him, but just being pressed between two massive bodies got him going again.

Iron Bull shifted under him, feet bracing against the cot as he started to roll his hips. He couldn't move very far, but Hissrad made up for that by pulling nearly all the way out and slamming back in with a loud grunt. Dorian swore and sobbed as pleasure raced up his spine, hand scrabbling and scratching at Bull's chest and shoulders as the two Qunari started to fuck him in earnest. The pain was still there, but it was small, inconsequential before the heat in his belly and the electricity shooting through his nerves. It was everything he loved about fucking Bull, but manifold. Hissrad had the same little roll of his hips on every thrust forward, he made the same noises and whispered praises, though in Qunlat not Common. Iron Bull whispered nothing, but when Dorian met his eye it was full of adoration.

Dorian met Bull in a kiss, their lips hardly able to meet for more than a second as Dorian was fucked hard. He laughed under his breath, whispering so quietly that Hissrad wouldn't be able to hear. “I love you, _Amatus_.”

“ _Kadan_ ,” Bull mouthed against Dorian's throat.

The power of speech abandoned him shortly after that. Dorian moaned and wailed, forgetting they were in a tent and the entire camp could hear them. His whole world had narrowed down to Iron Bull and his younger self fucking him so hard he was seeing stars. He'd come at some point, but when? Dorian felt the slippery seed slide against his cock as he was rocked over Bull's belly, still hard and ready to come again.

“Oh! Oh! I c-can't, I can't!” Dorian sobbed. Iron Bull hushed him with a kiss and Hissrad sat up enough to fuck him harder, one big hand splayed out over Dorian's lower back. They were merciless together, one always thrusting in while the other was pulling out, but neither leaving Dorian a moment to rest.

“ _Vashedan_!” Hissrad growled, and Dorian felt his hips stutter, followed by thick, hot come trickling thickly down his thighs. He fucked Dorian through it, filling the tent with wet, sloppy sounds.

[(Tab)](http://skinprism.tumblr.com/)

“Oh _fuck_ yeah!” Then Iron Bull was following behind, arms wrapping around Dorian to hold him close as he too filled him up. Dorian moaned weakly, feeling stuffed full of come, wriggling one hand between his and Bull's bodies to see if his stomach was as swelled as it felt.

Iron Bull and Hissrad fucked him lazily now, Hissrad making sounds of appreciation and praising Dorian for how loose and sloppy he was, how good he looked with their come leaking out of him around their cocks. Though they grew soft, Dorian was still rock hard, hips grinding against Bull's belly, seeking one last orgasm. The cocks in his ass finally pulled out and Dorian hissed to feel more come gush out, his asshole clenching fruitlessly. He could _feel_ how much he was gaping right now, and felt woefully empty.

“You want to come, Saarebas?” Hissrad panted, giving Dorian's ass a playful slap.

“He already came once,” said Bull, sounding amused as he pushed Dorian up, showing off the come smeared all over their bellies, and Dorian's swollen, red cock still leaking precum. “Should you come again?”

“B-Arvaarad!” Dorian cried miserably, hips jerking into empty air.

“He just did so good for us,” said Hissrad, “be kind to him.”

“Hmmm, perhaps you're right,” said Bull, giving Dorian a one-eyed wink, “jerk yourself off, let's see you come.”

Dorian let out a sob of pure relief, reaching down to grab his cock and stroke it almost roughly, shaft slick with come. Hissrad had climbed off the cot to watch, lazily palming his flaccid cock. Iron Bull was holding his hips, keeping him upright and watching greedily as Dorian jerked himself. It was their combined hungry gazes that pushed him over the edge. Dorian wailed, arching back as he splashed fresh come all over Iron Bull's chest and belly, a little even trickling down his knuckles and wrist. Dorian felt _filthy_ with come.

He collapsed, exhausted, over Bull's chest, floating with pleasure. Four hands moved him, a wet rag between his legs and over his hands and stomach. Cold water coaxed between his lips, a kiss to his forehead. Dorian fell asleep sandwiched between two hot bodies, one slightly soft around the middle and another lean and hard. Dorian cuddled with Iron Bull, head pillowed on his shoulder.

The next morning he awoke with a start, finding one big hand over his mouth to keep him from making a sound and Iron Bull's face floating in the darkness, a finger over his lips. Dorian nodded silently and Bull moved away to let him up. Hissrad was curled up on the cot, breathing shallow. Since Iron Bull woke up every time Dorian rolled over, he was a little shocked that Hissrad was sleeping so soundly in a war zone.

“I, er, spiked my, uh, his water,” Bull whispered in answer to Dorian's unspoken question, “get dressed. I swiped some lyrium potions. We shouldn't be here when the camp wakes up.”

“Well you've been busy,” Dorian hissed, limping around the tent to gather up his clothing. “Why didn't you tell me you were doing all this?”

“You looked like you could use the rest,” said Bull grinning crookedly.

“Oh shut up,” said Dorian fondly, pulling on his boots.

“One last thing before we go,” said Bull, walking up to stand beside the cot, looking down at his younger-self with an inscrutable expression on his face.

“What?” asked Dorian, limping over to stand beside Bull.

“You have to alter his memories,” said Bull heavily, rubbing one hand over his face, “don't erase them, just... blur your face and my face. Make this seem dreamlike and difficult to remember.”

“Bull!” Dorian glared up at him, “Memory magic is extremely volatile and it's not my specialty in the first place! How do we know I won't remove all your memories or cause you brain damage?”

Iron Bull tapped his temple with a wry smile, “'Cause you've already done it, Big Guy. It has to be this way. Can you imagine how fucked up it would be to recognize you in Redcliffe? Or looking in a mirror and realizing I'd met myself in the past? Fuck no. Do it, Dorian.”

“ _Kaffas_ ,” Dorian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He reached down and stroked his fingers gently over Hissrad's temple, concentrating so hard that sweat started to slip down his temples and blur his vision. With a shuddering breath he pulled back, shaking his hand as if he'd pulled it off a hot pan. “There. Done. Please, let's go.”

“Yeah, 'course,” said Bull, wrapping one arm around Dorian's waist and leading him outside. There were plenty of Qunari still awake and on guard, but they paid Iron Bull and Dorian no mind as they slipped further into the Seheron jungle.

“So you... you remember all this happening from, er, his, or rather, your point of view?” Dorian asked silently as they walked through the thick brush.

Iron Bull hummed, “I remember meeting someone I thought may or may not be my sire and his beautiful Saarebas, but I do not remember what he looked like. I always thought he was another Qunari, not a Vint-” Dorian was proud that his magic had worked so well, though he'd never try such a dangerous thing again, “-and then they were gone in the morning... but this mysterious Arvaraad had said he and his Saarebas were on a special mission and he knew all the right things to say so it didn't seem too suspicious.”

“That's how you knew what to say,” said Dorian slowly, “you remembered it being said to you and convincing you.”

“Heh, yeah,” Bull laughed wearily, “this time travel bullshit makes my head hurt.”

“We'll be sure not to do it again,” said Dorian, reaching over to hold Bull's hand as they came to the spot where they'd first been dropped. “I adore you, _Amatus_... and having two of you fucking me open? I won't forget that any time soon.”

“No, me either, _Kadan_ ,” Bull pulled him into a quick kiss and pressed a lyrium potion into his palm, “take us home.”

Dorian downed the potion and took a deep breath, feeling mana flow through him and that little throbbing connection inside him flare to life. It was simple to just lean into it, hand clasped securely with Bull's as together they tumbled through darkness.

A month later Dorian had the little bit of time magic trapped in a container made by Dagna to be studied until he could get rid of it. He still dreamed of his night in the past, though he conveniently left that part of their little adventure out of his report to the Inquisitor. It felt like his secret.

“Tell me, Dagna,” said Dorian as he sat in the Undercroft, making notes in one of his many notebooks dedicated to the research he'd done with Alexius, “would it be possible to make a replica of something a little... scandalous?”

“Ooo, what kind of scandalous?” she chirped, popping up from behind a suit of massive armor she was working on.

Dorian flushed but answered with as much dignity as he could muster, “I should like a sort of...rubber or glass replica of Iron Bull's cock. For reasons.”

After Dagna had finished laughing she said if Dorian could get a cast of Bull's cock, she could make it out of damn well anything. Dorian sniffed and turned back to his notes, a small smile playing about his lips. Perhaps he'd have it made out of dawnstone...

_**Fin** _

 


End file.
